1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fireplace grate assemblies, and present particularly, to fireplace grate assemblies wherein an adapter is provided for the grate to insure that the grate is kept at a certain distance from the back of the fireplace. Even more particularly, this invention relates to fireplace grate adapters also having means to prevent logs and other heavy objects from falling behind the grate. The present invention is particularly useful for use in fireplaces utilizing a fireplace draft control as described in my co-pending U.S. Patent Application of Apr. 22, 1981. It should be noted that the pesent fireplace grate adapter is not limited to such a use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fireplace grates have not been provided with means limiting their movement towards the back of the fireplace in which they are situated. Also, nothing has been provided to prevent logs or other heavy objects from falling behind the grate. Thus, when a fireplace draft control or other device has been provided behind the grate, it has been subject to unneccessary damage resulting from the grate being accidentally pushed back into the draft control or from logs or other objects falling behind the grate and on top of the draft control.